I still love you
by The Pokester
Summary: Today was suppose to be their one year anniversary, but due to a little incident a few months ago, they broke up. She's willing to do anything for him back. GrayXErza (Summary describes 2nd chapter)
1. Chapter 1

It was the day, when she first met _him_.

The same raven-haired boy, now a man, was sitting with Juvia. Teaching her how to eat a candy apple.

A feeling roared up into her heart, she clutched it. Was this... _Jealousy?_

She quickly re-quiped into a white blouse and blue skirt. And hurried out of the guild.

The fall wind blew her hair in all directions, her skirt being wildly blown. She heard a few chuckles from behind her, and then a shadow.

She started running, wanting nothing from the drunk hooligans in the street but bumped into something, a wall. She felt a bruise on her head but then she was grabbed.

A creepy, dark face peered down at her, sending shivers down her spine. He reached for her shirt but then she swatted it away, earning a yelp from the person. He moved his mouth, but she couldn't hear, too many thoughts were spinning in her head. Then, she felt someone grab her leg, then her hands, and she was thrown against a wall, powerless.

_Why... can't I use my magic?_

Seeing that she given up, the person grabbed a hold of her skirt and pulled it down, the cold wind brushed her skin and she shivered.

Just as the man was about to take off her remaining clothing, the man groaned and fell over. So did the rest of the gang.

She grabbed her ripped blue skirt and still shivering, she had never, ever, been more afraid of the cold.

Just then, a large wool jacket covered her up, and then she was carried, bridal style.

Usually, the said action would've earned a punch from her, but she snuggled deeper into the person's grasp.

'Did you know how worried I was? You running out like that in nothing but... this." A familiar face peered down at her, etched with worry. She couldn't breath.

It was Gray.

She bit her lip, and then opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped.

"Let's just go home, don't talk, save your energy."

_Home. _She hadn't been there ever since her fight with Gray, causing them to break up, and causing him to spend more and more time with Juvia.

* * *

_"You should strip less often Gray, I find your clothing in the most weird place." Erza said as she carried a big basket of laundry._

_"I just came back from an S-Class mission and you're scolding me like crazy, I just want to rest." Gray replied, lying on the couch._

_"I found your t-shirt in one of Fiore Lately magazines."_

_He grunted then closed his eyes._

_"It was in the page of where Juvia was posing in a bikini."_

_He shot up, confusion scribble across his face._

_"Juvia?"_

_"Do you like her better than me?" Erza said, as her voice rised._

_"It's not what you think it is Erza! My clothing just randomly appear somewhere."_

_"But on the page of Juvia? You expect me to let this go?" Erza said, eyes watering._

_"You know what, I understand." Erza said, looking away and grabbed her coats, shoes, and everything else she owned and stuffed it in her luggage box._

_Gray stood up and tried to hug her, "Erza, where are you going?"_

_"You know very well where I'm going." As she swatted his hands away, causing him to back up. _

_"Don't leave." _

_"I already am."_

_She left the door, sighed and climbed into her car, turned the engine on and stepped on the gas pedal. She took one last look at him and her tears flowed down. _

* * *

She woke up, noticing that she was in a bed, not her bed, and she was wearing some amusingly large sweat pants. She rubbed hereyes and yawned, finally taking in what happened last night.

Her eyes opened and she noticed Gray plopping into the room with a tray full of her favorite foods.

"Here Erza, I made everything you liked, I even tried doing Mira's recipe for strawberry cake." As he grabbed a pillow and placed it behind her and placed the tray on top of her.

Erza's eyes widened. _He still remembers after a year?_

She looked down at the food and managed to smile, and grabbed a hold of her fork and digged in.

She didn't notice he was staring at her the whole time with a smile on his face, the same smile that made her heart melt.

When she was done, she carefully got up, making sure not to spill the tray, but a hand reached out to stop her.

"I'll do it." Erza muttered a quick 'thanks' and averted her eyes to a certain picture on the shelf. It was of her, and him, on the riverbank.

Her tears flowed down and she started sobbing. Gray's eyes widened and then he calmed down, taking her in his arms.

"It's alright."

Erza looked at him, "It's not alright, you're still with Juvia and.. and I still love you." The last part was a whisper, that Gray couldn't hear.

He looked bewildered, "Who said I liked Juvia?"

Now it was her turn to be confused, "But at the guild, the candy apple..."

He hugged her tightly and said, "I still love you, I always had and always will."

Erza gasped and Gray held her close, placing a kiss on her lips.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you Gray."

"I love you too."

* * *

**New story! :D Yayyyyyy. R&R please, thank you. ^_^**

**~The Pokester**


	2. Chapter 2

Today was suppose to be their anniversary. Suppose to be their one-year anniversary.

The same raven-haired boy, now a man, was sitting with Juvia. Teaching her how to eat a candy apple.

A feeling roared up into her heart, she clutched it. Was this... _Jealousy?_

She quickly re-quiped into a white blouse and blue skirt. And hurried out of the guild.

The fall wind blew her hair in all directions, her skirt being wildly blown.

She heard a few chuckles from behind her, and then a shadow.

She started running, wanting nothing from the drunk hooligans in the street but bumped into something, a wall.

She felt a bruise on her head but then she was grabbed.

A creepy, dark face peered down at her, sending shivers down her spine.

He reached for her shirt but then she swatted it away, earning a yelp from the person. He moved his mouth, but she couldn't hear, too many thoughts were spinning in her head.

Then, she felt someone grab her leg, then her hands, and she was thrown against a wall, powerless.

_Why... can't I use my magic?_

Seeing that she given up, the person grabbed a hold of her skirt and pulled it down, the cold wind brushed her skin and she shivered.

Just as the man was about to take off her remaining clothing, the man groaned and fell over. So did the rest of the gang.

She grabbed her ripped blue skirt and was still shivering, she had never, ever, been more afraid of the cold.

Just then, a large wool jacket covered her up, and then she was carried, bridal style.

Usually, the said action would've earned a punch from her, but she snuggled deeper into the person's grasp.

"Did you know how worried I was? You running out like that in nothing but... this."

A familiar face peered down at her, etched with worry.

She couldn't breath.

It was Gray.

She bit her lip, and then opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped.

"Let's just go home, don't talk, save your energy."

Home. She hadn't been there ever since her fight with Gray, causing them to break up, and causing him to spend more and more time with Juvia.

* * *

_"One strawberry and one chocolate." Erza said as she handed the man behind the counter a few dollars in exchange for the said popsicles._

_Erza Scarlet walked on the pavement holding two Popsicles, one for her, and one for Gray._

_She walked down the street, continuing to lick her popsicle, strawberry flavored, when she notice a path of water, trailing down the place where Gray was._

_She carefully tiptoed in her flip flops and peered down at the riverside. _

_She couldn't really see anything, as Gray was on the other side, sitting on the bench._

_So she crossed the bridge._

_She wish she hadn't._

_Because there were 2 figures kissing, one more willing then the other._

_One of them was Gray. And the other one was a certain blue-haired water mage._

_Her eyes widened and she ran, dropping the popsicles as they slowly melted in the sun._

_Gray's surprise for her wasn't seen by Erza. _

* * *

_Gray was waiting for Erza by the riverside and he sat down on the grass._

_As soon as she turned around by the corner, he leaped up, and took out the stash of roses from behind the tree and placed it on the ground, resembling a few words. _

_I love you._

_When he placed down the last set of roses, he felt something tackle him and was crushed to the ground._

_"Oh Gray-Sama! I love you too!" A over-excited Juvia exclaimed as she snuggled deeper into her hug._

_"Huh!? N-no, Ju-Juvia, this isn't-"_

_He was cut off because Juvia smashed her lips against his, Gray's eyes widened and tried to get Juvia off, but failed. _

_Juvia finally let go, and Gray turned around to see a swirl of red hair run off. Erza didn't see the roses._

_Damn. I messed up._

_"Juvia, the roses were for Erza, we've been dating for a few months, we wanted to tell you, but we didn't know how." Gray said as he swore at himself._

_Juvia's eyes watered, "What? Gray-Sama didn't do this for Juvia?" Juvia said as she looked down, pained, frustrated, and hurt._

_"I'm sorry Juvia, but I have to go after her."_

_And he started running._

_Juvia sat there feeling dumb, started crying, for how big of a fool she was and how she just ruined Gray's relationship with Erza._

_"Gray must hate me now."_

* * *

She woke up, wearing a large plaid shirt, and some shorts.

She looked around her, noticing a familiar sight, this was Gray's house. The books and magazines were still in the same place and same with everything else, but this time, there were more pictures on the walls.

Pictures of them.

She stood up and noticed that Gray was lying on the floor, still asleep.

She carefully stepped over him and made her way to the pictures.

All of them, they were either together smiling, or it was either something that one of the gang had secretly took of them.

A small faint smile appeared on her face.

"Do you like it? I made it on the day after... You know."

Erza jumped, startled, because behind her was Gray standing, wide awake in nothing but a pair of jeans.

She looked away, blushing, and finally opened her mouth when Gray coughed.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I-I still love you and that day, was all a misunderstanding."

He continued on, "Look at that picture there," He jerked his finger towards a picture in a scarlet blue frame, and said, "That was my surprise for you, except Juvia thought it was for her."

Erza, her back still facing him, coughed, and tears swelled up in her eyes.

"I couldn't find any day to apologize and explain to you, because of missions and that sorts. Besides, I thought you hated me for what I've done."

"I still love you."

That hit the trigger because as soon as he said that, Erza turned around and leapt, falling on Gray and burying her head into his chest and sobbed.

Gray widened his eyes and then calmed down again, twirling her hair with his finger.

"Me too."

Erza looked up and smiled, and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

**This is a wayyyy more detailed version of the story, the 2 chapters are not related, but I thought writing this would be quite fun. So enjoy.**

**~The Pokester**


End file.
